


Godsfated

by AlphaWolfAl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWolfAl/pseuds/AlphaWolfAl
Summary: Luna and Noct are Soulmates. But neither of them is ready. They know they love each other, but neither of them is In Love.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Lunoct Week 2020





	1. Day 1 - Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> My LuNoct Week 2020 Fics are actually all chapters in one big fic. It's probably not gonna be great.

In our world, everyone is assigned a soulmate sometime after they turn eighteen. Some get their assignment immediately upon turning eighteen, others wait years, decades even.

Today is Noctis Lucis Caelum's eighteenth birthday.

Now Lunafreya would have known that anyways, they're dear friends after all.

But at twenty-two years of age she knows the exact moment Noctis turns eighteen because she can feel it, feel him.

The royal family of Tenebrae will be delighted. And King Regis will of course be supportive.

But Soulmates is a lifelong commitment, unless you both disavow it.

It would be unprecedented for royalty to disavow a bond with anyone within their social class.

Luna's trepidation no doubt carried through the bond, and she felt it reciprocated.

Immediately she dispatched Umbra with a letter.

She knew when the dog arrived, a quick thrill of surprise through the bond.

She replayed her letter in her mind as she felt Noctis puzzling over it.

Dearest Noctis,

I cannot say I am surprised by this development. And I cannot say I was prepared for it either. Please do not take this to be refusal. I assure you that I will not disavow the assignment. However I must admit that it is daunting to consider any lifelong commitment at our age. Please be honest with me about your feelings about this.

Happy Birthday.

Yours,  
Lunafreya

It was agonizing minutes before Umbra returned. Noctis's reply was remarkably short, but across the bond between them she could feel the words before she read them.

Luna

I'm terrified. But I trust you.

Thanks.

Noct

His informal way of speaking to her was always refreshing, and it soothed her nerves to see that he also felt the way she did.

She took a slow breath, gently ruffles Umbra's fur, and strode down the long halls to where her mother and brother were just beginning to enjoy dinner.

“I must go to Insomnia.”

It's not a simple request by any means, it's a long way and very short notice.

Her brother arched a sarcastic eyebrow but before he could say whatever it was he had in mind her mother's eyes widened.

“It's his birthday!”

She could see her mother planning everything ahead. It made her tired already.

“Mother I believe I would like to go alone.”

There was a beat of heavy silence as her brother's mouth gaped like a goldfish and her mother rewound her thought process.

Then a gentle smile spread over her mother's lips and she gave a slow nod.

“Of course. I understand. Allow me to help you pack at least.”

Luna knew better than to argue and with a nervous smile she nodded her agreement.

And just then Ravus finally recovered his tongue from wherever it had lodged itself in his throat.

“This is unacceptable! You are a lady of Tenebrae! I will accompany you.”

He tried very hard to stare her down. But she had long since learned not to lose her nerve with him.

“I will go alone.”

Her mother let them stare each other down for a few moments before ending the argument before it could go further.

“I will send a guard with her, they will meet at the border with one of King Regis's Glaives. That will suffice. Right, Ravus?”

It wasn't really a question and both of them knew it.

“Yes mother. Of course it's sufficient.”

Ravus's lip curled in distaste but he did not voice it.

Luna breathed a soft sigh and smiled politely at her brother.

“I thank you for your concern, dear brother. It is a blessing to know you care.”

“Of course, Lunafreya. I hope you find yourself safely to your Noctis.”

She seated herself to eat breakfast, she wasn't hungry so much as she knew she would need the energy.

She was more than correct.

From the moment she finished eating and stood from the table her morning became a whirlwind of her mother's planning.

From a phone call full of barely contained excitement to King Regis, arranging for a Glaive to meet them at the border and sharing the news, to her mother rifling through her closet choosing each and every article of clothing for her to pack.

Just before lunch Luna begged a moment's peace.

“I need a few minutes to settle myself. I will be down to lunch momentarily, Mother.”

The older woman gave a soft, understanding, smile before sweeping off down to the dining room.

As soon as she was sure her mother was gone Luna repacked her entire suitcase, deeming only three of her mother's choices reasonable to bring, one of which being the dress her mother had decided she would wear for her travels. Though that was more because she would not leave the palace not wearing that dress.

Why was so much of what she owned white? Typically she didn't mind but now everything was far to reminiscent of a wedding dress and she just could not think too long on that. So she deliberately packed herself everything that was any other color, including a formal dress in deep black with elegant golden beading on the trailing hem.

It was a prevailing habit to pack one formal dress, complete the outfit with jewels and shoes, any time she traveled.

Then she made her way quickly down to lunch and after a hurried meal, which she still wasn't particularly hungry for, she was shuffled into a sleek black car and off to the train station.

Her guard was carefully straight-faced, always perfect manners, always perfectly polite.

It was exhausting.

After a short train ride she was shuffled onto a boat for several hours of holing up in her suite with a book and her guard.

As she disembarked in Altissia they hurried to the next boat for another several hours of book and isolation.

Finally they left boats behind in Galdin Quay.

After walking through the resort, ushered along with a polite throat clearing by her guard, they were met by another sleek black car, being leaned on by a heavyset blond in formal Kingsglaive uniform that clashed with the lazy smile tilting pierced lips and the barely contained wildness in his crystal-blue eyes.

He stepped away from the car and bowed politely to them, curls falling forward into his face when he straightened back up, the motion of pushing them back calling her eye to the braid edging a shaved portion of his head and the bright blue bead at it's end.

“Right this way.”

No honorifics, only the bare minimum of polite greeting, refreshing.

She breathed a soft sigh, smiled warmly at the tall man, and ducked into the car when he held open the door for her.

When the men got into the front seats Luna pretended she hadn't seen the short exchange as they put her bags into the trunk.

The Glaive had winked and said something with a salacious smirk and her guard had curled his lip in disgust and she only just barely caught the demeaning way he said “Rats.”

She would say something later, without the blond present.

The radio played the entire time, another refreshing change. The songs were all upbeat folk songs, some in English and others in a language she didn't understand, with lyrics sadder than their high-energetic rhythms suggested.

She hummed softly along and their driver sang softly. Her guard sat straight-backed in his seat, silent as the grave.

Finally, after hours of driving, they arrived at the gates of Insomnia. After the blond had a quick, very familiar, exchange with a handsome brunette, also wearing a Kingsglaive uniform and braids, they moved into the city.

King Regis met them at the doors, visibly tired and leaning heavily on his cane.

“Lunafreya.” His voice was gentle and fond, and his smile was warm and welcoming. “It's so good to see you again.” He held his free arm open in offer of an embrace.

She was perfectly happy to move into his one-armed hug, squeezing him firmly and pressing her cheek to his shoulder.

“It has been too long.”

He chuckled and let her linger as long as she wished, which was longer than was proper as reminded by the polite clearing of her guard's throat.

Obstinately she held on a little longer, until a low chuckle and the shuffling of heavy boots reminded her there was a stranger present.

With a last firm squeeze she stepped slowly back, though Regis kept his hand on her shoulder.

“You must be exhausted. Your guard may retire to the barracks, allow us to show you to your rooms.”

The finality of the statement brooked no argument from her perfectly polite guard, who strode ramrod straight off, leaving the blond to carry her things as she walked with the king through the halls.

The silence here was pleasant, easy to bear after the stifling quality on her trip to the Quay.

Regis motioned to the Glaive and the large man moved in front of them, opening the door and bowing them in politely, a lazy smile still tilting his lips.

Luna entered first, with Regis behind her and the Glaive trailing after a moment to let them in far enough so as to maneuver the bags in.

“Where do you want these?”

Regis raised an eyebrow at the young man who bowed his head and tacked on an honorific.

Luna chuckled and motioned to the doorway leading from the sitting room further into the suite.

“Next to the bed, if you would.”

The Glaive nodded and headed in on his way, taking no more time than necessary to set her bags down before moving on to stand at attention by the door, waiting to be dismissed.

Regis let the man stay as he gently rested a hand on Lunafreya's shoulder again.

“It really is good to see you. I'm sure Noctis will be happy to see you.”

She chuckled.

“I hope my presence will be a comfort to him. This is...” She paused, unsure if she should tell him about her reservations.

“It's frightening. I remember.” The king's smile was soft and sad but the way he squeezed her shoulder was reassuring.

“Thank you.” She barely manages to say it, but she really means it.

“Of course dear girl.” He gave one last squeeze before taking a step back. “I'll let you get some sleep. Someone will be in to leave breakfast in the sitting room mid-morning.”

She was about to speak but suddenly a long yawn cut her off and she blushed lightly.

“I apologize. Thank you so much, Your Majesty.”

He chuckled and turned to leave, pausing at the door and addressing the Glaive loud enough for her to overhear.

“Have someone keep the soldier busy.”

The blond grinned with a devious glimmer in his eye.

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

The men left and she was alone with her thoughts. She could feel the quiet at the end of the bond, Noctis had been asleep for a long time now, but he slept often and for long stretches of time.

So she sat on her bed and took a long breath before collapsing into her pillows and falling into a fitful sleep.

She had no idea what time it was when she awoke, her phone was dead after the trip and hadn't been charged overnight. She found she also didn't care.

Pulling herself to her feet and unpacking clothes for the day took herculean effort, but the allure of a hot shower was stronger than the comfort of the bed.

As she relaxed under the hot water she felt across the bond, seeing if Noctis was awake yet.

Her gentle prodding of interest was met with shock first, then excitement.

She laughed and lingered in the shower a while more.

By the time she left the shower, barefoot and dressed in comfortable jeans and an oversized sweater, someone had been in the sitting room and left a covered tray of food.

Her stomach practically roared as the smell hit her nose and, after making sure nobody was still standing by the door awaiting dismissal, she dug in with gusto.

Amusement flashed across the bond and she blushed, realizing that her eagerness had gone across it.

After managing to slow herself down she dug her phone and cord out of her bag and plugged it in.

Four missed calls, all her mother.

Ah. She hadn't told her that she'd arrived safely.

She wanted the call to be quick so she just dialed out and hoped for voicemail.

She was not that lucky.

“Darling where have you been?”

Her mother's voice was tight with concern.

“I apologize Mother. It was late when we arrived and I fell asleep.”

Luna hoped she could get away with it.

“You're safe and King Regis will take good care of you. At least I know now.” Her mother paused for a beat before continuing. “So when does Prince Noctis feel is best?”

“For what?”

She was afraid to ask, afraid she already knew the answer.

“Well of course the two of you will get married finally.”

For such a smart woman her mother really was a fool.

“I haven't even seen him yet. As I said it was quite late when I arrived. The Glaive carried my bags to my room and I went to bed. I've only just gotten out of the shower.”

She cringed at her mother's answering sigh.

“Well I'm sure he won't object to a lovely Spring wedding. In March I think.”

Before this madness could go further a heavy knock on her door interrupted them, accompanying a thick wave of concern across the bond.

“Prince Noctis is here to greet me. I'll call later, Mother.”

“Oh! Give my best to the boy and his father!”

Luna hung up and hurried to the door, relief flooding her when there stood Noctis, still sporting his bedhead but looking worried.

“Are you alright?”

“My mother.”

The young man cringed and Luna laughed.

“Would you like to come in?”

She motioned into the room.

He nodded and strode to her couch, lounging across it easily.

The comfortable air between them at the very least made the prospect of lifelong commitment worth entertaining.

“My apologies for arriving so soon, but if I waited too long Mother would have arranged a whole delegation. She already planning our...” She swallowed hard. “Wedding.”

He cringed again, eyes wide and panic lancing through the bond.

“We have to do that already?”

“Absolutely not. My mother is many things, but my master is not one of them. I won't rush into anything public before we talk about it thoroughly.”

The slender man relaxed into the plush cushions and Luna sat to continue her breakfast.

“Have you eaten?”

“Nah. I can call for something though.”

His phone was already in his hand, dialing out. He smiled as he requested the spinach left out of his omelet 'this time'.

She giggled and pressed her fingertips to her lips.

“It's nice to see some things haven't changed.”

He blushed as he hung up.

“I have no defense. I just don't like them.”

“There are worse things.”

She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes taking a long breath, opening them as she spoke.

“I appreciate your father's sense of humor.”

Noctis tilted his head in question. She laughed.

“He sent quite a colorful Glaive to meet me at the Quay. I believe he anticipated my stuffy chaperone.”

The prince chuckled and shook his head.

“So that's what all the commotion is in the training hall today. Got me out of morning running though.”

“He did call the poor man a rat... I'll be having a word with him.”

“What?”

“The guard Mother sent with me called your Glaive a rat.”

“A lot of people call the refugees that...”

Noctis's voice was soft, sad.

“That's unacceptable. What have these poor people done but be displaced by war?”

“Something about being less than us because they weren't born here. Ignis says it's an unfortunate flaw in society.”

“We should fix it.”

The young man sat up, staring wide-eyed at her as the anger thrumming in her chest rolled across to him.

“We can't force people to change.”

“But we can set an example with our own actions.”

He smiled softly at her.

“Well if we're going to be the royal couple I guess we could at least get some use out of it.”

She reached out, resting a hand on his arm.

“Together we can do much more than either of us could alone. But we need our inner circle to follow suit.”

“Gladio and Iggy will be fine. Prompto never treated anyone different than anyone else.”

“I'm glad it will be so easy on your end.” She paused to glance away. “My brother is... difficult.”

“Ravus always had a stick up his ass.”

The absolute cackle that flew from her lips was completely out of her control and drew a laugh from the young man's throat.

“Thank you. I needed that.”

He was confused, she could feel it.

“Noctis... I have not had a moment to laugh in quite some time. This whole soulmate thing is frightening and it's just nice to see that it hasn't changed anything between us.”

He chuckled and nodded a bit.

“There was always a chance our parents would have married us off anyway. At least this makes it a little easier.”

“Noctis. I love you. I don't know that I'm in love with you. But I cherish you so much. My fear is assuaged somewhat just by being here with you and seeing that nothing has changed between us.”

He relaxed visibly and smiled wider.

“Yea. Me too.”

She was so relieved to hear that, and to feel it as true between them.

“So...” He was looking up at the ceiling, a little lost for words. “What do we do now?”

“I plan to stay here for some time. I would like to spend time together, feel out how we want this relationship to go.”

“Relationship?” Noctis's panic rose again.

She gently patted his arm.

“Nothing romantic. But we are a partnership, and I would like to work out the finer points of that. And stay here for however long that takes.”

She smiled and hoped he could feel how hopeful she was, now that the anxiety was subsiding.

He nodded.

“Yea. Yea I'd like that.”


	2. Day 2 - Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna is settled in and her and Noct are getting into a routine together.

Weeks after her arrival in Insomnia, Lunafreya Nox Fluret was settled in nicely in her routine.

Some days she barely got to see Noctis. Others they were able to spend most of the day together.

Nobody here seemed too concerned about them being alone together, the worst anything got was that a Glaive would escort them if they went anywhere too public.

She'd taken a liking to the Glaives, a ragtag group of refugees with close-knit groups and bitter rivalries between them.

She could be found in her free time moving among the training grounds, watching Noctis or the Glaives or the Crownsguard. She wondered sometimes if anyone would teach her, but never got up the nerve to ask.

But the highlight of her day was the evenings. There was always a moment in the evenings for time with Noctis, sometimes with his friends, or King Regis, and sometimes alone together.

Tonight they were watching a movie. It was Noctis's turn to choose and he'd opted for a feel-good story about a young girl who rides a whale and overcomes adversity in her heavily gender roled society.

But tonight she could feel Noctis wanting to say something, feel his unsureness.

Suddenly resolve coursed through the bond and he cleared his throat.

“Let's pull an all-nighter. There's a really good view of the sunrise from my balcony. I uh...” He was faltering.

“I'd like that.” Her voice was soft, and truthfully it had been quite some time since she had stayed up to watch the sun rising, it did sound very nice.

He relaxed and nodded.

“Yea. Ok.”

He fiddled with his phone for a moment before returning to watching the movie.

She watched him a while.

Noctis was draped across the couch in his personal sitting room, on his side, a pillow under his head, his hair a mess, his shirt riding up slightly from shifting position without sitting up.

After a moment contemplating him she caught him looking back at her.

She was curled up in the armchair, which they'd slid directly next to the couch, in leggings and a loose t-shirt, with her bare feet tucked under her and a bowl of popcorn wedged between her thighs and the arm of the chair.

They met eyes and both laughed.

Watching movies together like this doesn't feel intimate. They've done it a hundred times. But making this plan to stay up, to watch the sun rise together, that feels like something that means a little more.

“It's not a date or anything.”

Well technically Noctis could read her mind, a little bit, so being surprised that he'd picked up the tinge of nerves wasn't really the right way to describe it. But she was relieved.

“Thank you for saying it. I'm sorry it's just...”

“We're alright how we are. It doesn't need to change.”

“Thank you.”

They shared a warm smile and resumed their movie together.

It wasn't long before Noctis was slipping off to sleep though. For a moment she thought about trying to keep him awake, but instead she let him sleep.

The movie ended and she put in another, munching her popcorn and watching.

She couldn't be sure exactly when she also dozed off, but she was awakened by the sharp beeping of Noctis's phone.

Looking around she was thankful she'd finished her popcorn because the bowl had tumbled onto the rug while she slept.

The prince was slowly dragging himself to a sitting position and squinting at his phone.

“Good thing I set the alarm. We almost missed it.”

She shook off her sleepy fog and looked at the wall of windows to see the sky lightening quickly.

Noctis got to his feet and held out a hand to her with a lopsided grin.

“Come on. It's worth it.”

She took his hand, got to her feet, and let him lead her to the big double doors out to his balcony.

As soon as he opened them chilly morning air rushed in around them and rose goosebumps on her skin.

He shivered a little but stepped out onto the marble of the balcony, pulling her gently by the hand to follow.

As they came to the railing of the balcony he pointed and she followed the line to see the very edge of the sun just cresting the horizon.

They were so high up that there was nothing to block their view and the beauty of it took her breath away.

She could feel herself grinning as she huddled closer to Noctis for warmth.

He wrapped an arm lazily around her and when she glanced at him he was grinning at the bright orb slowly ascending into the sky.

She turned her eyes back to it, marveling in the colors playing across the heavens.

It wasn't often she had the chance to see something that inspired so much awe in here but asked for nothing in return.

Contentment hummed across the bond between them as they sat back and watched the sky change.

She could feel something tug in her chest for just a moment, something warm and pleasant. She couldn't be a hundred percent sure it was herself or Noctis feeling it. But she said nothing, allowed the moment to hang suspended in the cool morning air for as long as it could.

The arm around her shoulders tightened a moment at the feeling, but Noctis said nothing either.

She was lucky for that. She didn't know if she was ready to talk about the glimmer of emotion barely perceptible in her chest.

For now they had the sunrise and that was good enough.

Eventually the sun was high enough in the sky that they couldn't put off admitting the sunrise was over.

The pair shuffled back inside, shut the big doors, and shook off the last of the morning chill sunken into them.

“May I sleep here?”

She never assumed she could stay, but sometimes she asked, or sometimes he asked her to.

“Yea. Of course.”

He smiled around a yawn.

She smiled back and headed to his bedroom to toss herself facedown on his soft blankets.

The prince followed after her and all but fell into the bed, wrapping himself up immediately in the heavy comforter.

“Night.”

“Goodnight Noctis.”

She snuggled into the blanket left to her and was asleep before her head really hit the pillows.


	3. Day 3 - Trying Out Each Other's Hobbies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After six months Noctis asks Luna to join him for a trip.

It's only March when Noctis asks if Luna would like to join him going fishing.

Now she had no idea what was involved, but she knew he loved fishing and she wanted to see.

So despite the spring chill they made plans.

Of course there had to be guards, though Noctis's close friends and a single Glaive were deemed enough protection. For this Lunafreya was eternally grateful.

After sitting by and watching Noctis excitedly make his plans, with helpful input from his right hand, Ignis, and basking in the feeling of his anticipation thrumming in the back of her mind, Luna was surprised to find herself the target of the Prince's lopsided smile.

“What do you think?”

She hadn't anticipated this. Even with the freedoms she had here she hadn't expected to have any input on the trip.

“I think it's a blessing that King Regis sent home my guard.” She giggled, feeling a little giddy as she thought about it. “Nobody to tell my mother to stop me.”

There's a moment when Ignis stiffens and Noctis tilts his head curiously, confusion tinging his excitement where it bled through the bond.

“What's so bad about fishing?”

“I suppose she'd find it terribly unladylike.”

Ignis cut in with a stern voice but a kind smile.

“Well it's certainly a blessing then that she has no sway at this time.”

Luna giggled again, her head almost spinning in her giddiness, as it seemed insistent on doing whenever she came upon something that reminded her she did not have to always be the perfect lady.

“Thank you for understanding.”

Both young men smiled, Ignis polite but warm and Noctis wide and lopsided, and they returned to planning the trip.

When both men looked to her to ask whom she would bring from the Glaives she took a pause, considered her options.

She'd made a habit early on of requesting a certain few Glaives, shy at first to make any requests of King Regis but bolder as she got used to being allowed.

She started with requesting the Glaive who had driven from the Quay, had learned his name, had learned about his little family, one day he wasn't available for an undisclosed reason, and Luna had tentatively requested one of that family by name, a slender woman with shaggy silver hair, sharp blue eyes, and a single slender braid pulled back in her half-up ponytail.

The day had been uneventful as they strolled around the shopping district. Luna took the opportunity to chat easily with the young woman. It was a little effort to get more than a couple words out of her, but her sharp tongue was refreshing.

“Luna?”

“Don't rush her, Noct.”

She giggled and shook her head.

“It's just that I'm still adjusting to having the choice. I was thinking about whom would be ideal.”

Noct shrugged.

“Go ask about your favorite.” His voice was teasing, he'd remarked on her preference for the first Glaive she'd met after the first time she'd requested him. It had been a comment just barely tinged with sour jealousy that she hadn't acknowledged at the time. “I think I saw him yesterday.”

Ignis chuckled.

“He was in the training hall with us this morning Which you would know if you hadn't slept through it.” His voice was light, teasing the prince for his sleeping habits.

Luna giggled, feeling Noctis's lighthearted exasperation.

“I'll ask.” She paused and with a soft laugh admitted. “I... I know nothing about fishing.”

Noct's eyes lit up and he sat up straighter, she could practically feel his mind vibrating across the bond the more into the conversation he got.

“Well it's great. You'll get the hang of it really quick.” He was motioning with his hands as he talked. “You just have to get the timing right.”

She smiled, it was endearing that he was so eager to show her something he was so passionate about.

“I'm sure I'll have the best teacher.”

A day picked out, a plan set, her Glaive assigned, schedules cleared for Ignis, Gladiolus, and Prompto, it was time to find out what all the excitement was about.

The Ignis drove a heavy black SUV, the blond Glaive rode a motorcycle alongside it, and they drove carefully out of the city and all the way to Galdin Quay, blessed by a warm spell at the coast.

The ride was comfortable, Prompto snatched up the aux cord for the radio immediately and they listened to a seemingly endless playlist of upbeat music.

She rolled her window down to watch the scenery roll by and the Glaive wove his motorcycle deftly around the SUV, shooting them playful grins when he caught someone's eye.

She laughed. It wasn't the first time he'd trailed on the bike when she was going somewhere in a group, but it was nice to see him as relaxed as everyone else in the car.

Arriving at the Quay they piled out, after Gladio gently shoved Noctis awake, and made for the pristine beach.

Most of them made for the pristine beach. Ignis and the Glaive checked their reservation at the resort and walked separate laps of the perimeter nonchalantly.

Nobody wore a uniform today. Nobody stood out as anything but tourists visiting the Quay for relaxation.

Noctis perhaps looked a bit silly in his bright white t-shirt and baseball cap, and Ignis seemed bent on wearing slacks everywhere.

But Gladiolus, Prompto, and the Glaive all dressed down. Leather pants and a tanktop, cargo pants and a vest, and jeans and a slit open tanktop respectively.

Luna was elated to have a chance to wear the light blue summer dress with daisies on the hem she'd bought in August, shortly after her arrival. Paired with a big floppy sunhat and tan sandles she looked more like a normal citizen than she could remember every looking.

She loved it.

Noctis made a beeline for the dock and Luna followed afterwards, equal parts excited and nervous. Thinking about being dreadful at something Noctis held so dear somehow made her uneasy.

They had a moment while Prompto took a few pictures and Gladiolus set down everyone's things and Noctis leaned on her arm gently.

“If you don't have fun you can always take your Glaive and go in the resort.”

She tilted her head, then registered his concern.

“I'm just worried I won't be very good at this.” She giggled awkwardly. “But I'm eager to try.”

And really she was. So she reassuringly bumped her shoulder against his.

He took her at her word, easy to do when he could feel her sincerity in the back of his mind, and hurried to his bags, pulling out supplies and humming as he put the rods together.

She smiled softly watching him.

Gladiolus was stretched out in a folding chair already.

Prompto waved to get her attention and held up his camera. So she smiled and posed in front of the crystal blue water, laughing at herself a little as she held her hand up in a peace sign.

She was more than happy to pose for him, and taking pictures clearly excited him into giddy grins.

She was glad she'd asked him to be a good friend to Noctis all those years ago.

The prince finally hurried up and handed her a fishing rod with a boyish grin.

“Come on. I'll show you how.”

She chuckled and followed him along the dock, paying close attention to how he checked his lure and then cast his line.

Luna did her best to follow suit.

The first cast she caught on the dock behind herself.

The second she hooked the hem of her dress in an embarrassing motion that thankfully pulled the hem sideways and not straight up over her head.

Finally on her third cast she managed to put the damn lure in the water.

A little frustration bubbled in her gut, but Noctis was supportive and reassured her when she made mistakes.

It was hard sometimes for her to tell if a fish was tugging her line or not, and she lost two lures on broken lines.

But as she figured it out, and even moreso as she watched Noctis having a good time, Luna relaxed and enjoyed herself.

She called out to the Glaive for a folding chair when standing at the end of the dock was tiresome.

He brought it quickly and bowed playfully as he shook it open for her, earning a giggle and a playful shove before Luna sat and turned back to watching her line.

Noctis had hauled in several fish already, some of which he turned loose and others he looped on a stringer to keep.

Evidently Ignis had appraised him of which fish were good for eating and asked for any of those to be held on to.

Luna had nearly landed a small fish but at the last second it broke free, thankfully only pulling one of the hooks off the lure instead of taking the whole thing this time.

She'd kept using that broken lure though, if she was going to lose another one it would damn well be the broken one first.

Noctis bumped her shoulder with his hip and grinned down at her just as he rod was almost ripped from her hands.

She managed to keep her hold and set the hook, reeling madly to draw the fish in.

Noctis reeled his own line in swiftly and abandoned his own pole to stand behind her and keep hold on hers so she could better focus on reeling

Even without their bond she would have guessed his excitement was obvious and it was thrilling.

He directed her when to reel or give slack and turned the rod for her when the fish tried to dance away.

After what felt like an hour, but was more likely only minutes, she was reeling up easily the largest fish she'd ever seen.

Admittedly that wasn't saying much but Noctis laughed excitedly and called out to their group to come see.

Prompto made a little devious grin before shoving Noctis off the end of the dock and into the belly-high water.

A moment of sputtering later Noctis splashed up at his blond friend who jumped back and then ran a few paces before flying off the dock into the water.

Gladiolus gave a hearty guffaw and followed after quickly.

Ignis stood beside Luna on the dock and laughed at their group.

The young woman found herself laughing as well and in a spur of the moment decision she gave the lithe man a shove toppling him into the water too.

A little indignant sputtering later he was standing and laughing along with everyone else again so she didn't feel too bad.

Thudding of heavy boots was the only warning as the Glaive charged down the dock, picked her up bodily, and leaped into the Quay with everyone else.

The water was cold but the shock of it wore off quickly and she splashed the large man until he put her on her feet in the gentle waves.

In the water now the men had begun to gather around the fish, holding it up between them all.

“Luna! Come take a picture with it!”

It was the most excited Noctis had ever sounded about a picture and she complied immediately, wading to them and standing next to Noctis at the fish's head.

The Glaive held his hand out to Prompto.

“Go on in there. I'll take it.”

The small blond looked from his camera to the larger man before his face broke into a grin and he handed the thing over to run and hold up the fish's tail.

“Ready. Set. Ok pose.”

His booming voice was jovial as he held up the camera.

Luna slung an arm around Noctis with a beaming grin on her face and held onto her hat, pushing is back on her head enough to make her face easily visible.

She was looking forward to that picture. She would ask Prompto for a copy.

The fish itself, apparently, wasn't actually very good for eating. So they freed her hook from it's mouth and released it before wading back to shore with a chorus of laughter and playful splashing.

The fishing was relatively bad after their commotion though so they sat in folding chairs and watched the waves, chatting idly with cold drinks on their hands.

As the sun began to set they stood and stretched, traipsing to the resort with their bags.

The room she shared with Noctis and Ignis had a wall of windows that looked out over the Quay with a spectacular view of the sunset and for a few moments she stood in the middle of the room watching it, entranced by the sight.

Noctis shouldered her gently and stood beside her watching as well, contentment and sleepiness ebbing across the bond.

“Noct, stay awake long enough to eat dinner.”

Ignis's voice was soft, fond.

The prince laughed and nodded, but any real words were cut off by a wide yawn.

It struck Luna that he hadn't napped since the car ride and she cast him a conspiratorial grin as Ignis excused himself to shower.

“I won't tell if you don't.”

They shared a laugh.

“He showers almost faster than I can fall asleep.”

Noctis was, however, moving towards one of the pair of beds in the room.

Luna sat on the edge of the bed as Noctis curled up in it, her eyes trained on the sunset and a soft smile on her face.

“Thank you.”

He sleepily mumbled.

“For what?”

“Bringing me with you.”

Sleep was pulling Noctis away, but he still shrugged.

“Thanks for coming. Next time we'll do something you like. Promise.”

She laughed.

“I'll hold you to that.”


	4. Day 4 - Going On Dates/Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What starts out as the promised trip to do what Luna wants ends in a love confession.

It was another few months, which her mother was very eager to remind her every week that she had missed her mother's March Wedding deadline, before Luna figured out what she wanted to take Noctis to do.

To be fair, Noctis seemed pretty eager to actually find out what Luna might want to do together for their next outing.

Also he didn't seem to have expected that to be shopping.

It was honestly cute how confused he was when she wanted to simply go together into the city and shop.

Well really she wanted to go along with the people, look like one of them, and maybe try on some clothes, actually buying things wasn't the thrill of it for her.

Noctis took a moment, confusion swirling through the bond.

“Is there something you want?”

Luna chuckled and shook her head.

“I wasn't able to simply be among the people before living here. I suppose it's simply not lost it's novelty.”

He frowns for a moment before relaxing and nodding.

“Yea. I get it.”

She wasn't sure that Noctis actually got it, but she truly appreciated that he was trying, and she certainly hoped that came across the bond.

“Thank you.”

Again the planning took longer than if she went alone, but less time than their trip to Galdin.

A fine summer morning dawned... Rainy.

Luna didn't mind, she made sure everyone had an umbrella or raincoat, reaching out to her Glaive early to give him time to remember one from home.

They were off after lunch, met in the city by the Glaive who stood waiting as they parked, hidden from the persistent rain under a massive umbrella in stripes of light blue, light pink, and white.

“You didn't ride your motorcycle today, did you?”

Luna was concerned, the bike looked dangerous enough on a dry day.

“Don't worry, I'm crazy not stupid.”

He winked at her, voice playful.

Luna couldn't help the giggle that bubbled up.

Gladiolus stiffened, as he tended to when someone was too informal with either her or Noctis. Ignis shouldered him with a gentle smile, shaking his head.

Prompto's eyes were wide and he covered a laugh with one hand.

Noctis was relaxed, even chuckled softly, amusement playing at the back of Luna's head.

“Hey guys! Get in!” Prompto waved his camera at them. “Didn't wanna take the picture without one of us!”

There was a moment where the Glaive looked a little confused, but he gathered in behind Luna, standing stock-straight behind her, holding up his umbrella to cover her as well.

Ignis stood beside her with Gladio on his other side, sharing an umbrella, while Noctis stood in front, where Prompto joined him once the timer is set on the camera, neither of them under an umbrella.

The camera clicked and they broke formation.

Luna was excited to see that shot at the end of their trip.

Ignis gently nudged Noctis who opened his umbrella again and shuffled over to Luna, holding it up to cover her too.

The streak of shyness edging over the bond made her giggle as she stepped close to him to share an umbrella definitely only meant for one person. Their raincoats would cover their shoulders were they stuck out just fine.

She looped her arm with his smiling warmly and pulling him gently towards a store.

He pressed against her gently and contentment thrummed between them, hers and his blending together.

That little something in her chest pulled at her again, it had become bigger over the months, stronger, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to talk about it, but she knew he would know about it.

Inside the store everything was full of color, fun patterns and styles had come to attract her since being given full choice in her wardrobe.

The men trailed behind her, shaking out umbrellas and glancing around.

Her Glaive gravitated to a rack of larger sizes and the other men seemed taken aback to say the least.

Noctis stuck close to her, trepidation obvious even without their bond.

“How do you even know what to look at?”

Luna laughed softly and squeezed his arm gently.

“They're separated by size, the numbers don't matter that much but you find out which of the racks it's worth looking in.” She motioned to a nearby rack. “I can't shop on this rack, but, for example, Ignis could. He's slender and tall, these pants are marked “Long” so it's likely they'd have his length. Gods help you guessing though.”

Noctis's eyes went wide and he stared around the store.

“So where /can/ you shop?”

Luna paused and smiled.

“You, Prompto, and I can shop on most of the racks in here that aren't marked specifically “petite” or “long”. They're called “standard sizes” which is honestly a little inappropriate...” She rolled her eyes and shook her head a bit before motioning to where the Glaive had walked and was leafing lazily through racks. “Those five racks over there are where anyone considered “plus sized” can shop. That would be Gladiolus or Aleric.”

The prince's brows knit together and he frowned a little.

“So the numbers don't matter and you can shop in most of the store...” He looked around. “And uh... what do you like to wear?”

His interest was genuine and it was very touching, she liked knowing he cared about her opinion.

“Come with me. It's easy once you're used to it.”

She led him to a rack of pants and hummed happily as she flipped through items there, checking tags and pulling out a pair of white leather pants riddled with zippers, humming in thought and holding them up to her waist.

“What do you think?”

Noctis looked like a deer in the headlights, anxious for some reason at the question.

“I uh... Well I know you used to wear a lot of white and uh...” He raked a hand through his hair, bushing a bit. “I think it'd look nice on you.”

She giggled and looped the pants over one arm and continued to browse the rack.

Suddenly Prompto was at her elbow, leaning in to watch.

Luna smiled and glanced at him.

“Do you have questions?”

The small blond jumped a bit and flushed, freckles standing out starkly.

“It's just... Well these are for girls, right?”

“Yes.”

“But uh... What if.. A guy likes them?”

She paused a moment, glanced over where the Glaive was still browsing, a few things slung over his arm.

“I see no problem with that. But perhaps there's someone else here better to talk to about that.”

Prompto looked around wide-eyed, seemingly having not noticed the large blond's nonchalant perusing of the shop. When he did finally spot him Prompto blushed again and shuffled his feet.

“So it's uh... It's not that bad.” He was speaking softly, but not asking a question, just affirming it to himself she'd guess. “It's ok to just want to be pretty sometimes.”

Gladiolus all but choked, and then received an elbow from Ignis.

Noctis tipped his head, studying Prompto, then nodded.

“Go for it man. Live your best life.”

The slender blond beamed at his friend's reassurance and started peering through racks nearby, looking to Luna periodically as if to verify he was on the right track.

She giggled and broke off from her own search for pants to assist him.

“What are you looking for?”

He shuffled his feet a little and glanced around a little lost.

“Uh... Red? Maybe? Probably black?”

A low chuckle behind them startled them both but when Luna turned around she smiled.

“Just the man to help us out!”

The Glaive laughed again and studied Prompto for a moment, running a hand through his blond goatee in thought.

“You're probably too tall for petite...” He cast his eyes around the racks before striding to one. “Come here, let's see...”

Prompto was a little lost still so Luna looped her arm in his, looped her free arm around Noctis's waist, and followed after the Glaive.

Then she stood back, arm still comfortably around Noctis, and watched.

As they stood there Noctis's confusion ebbed away and comfort settled in. He leaned into Luna's side and looped his arm around her too.

The comfort between them made her heart pound a bit and she could feel first shock, and then relief, trickle across the bond.

Noctis looked at Luna, then motioned with his head to move away from the group, casting Ignis a look Luna didn't quite understand before stepping away with her.

“Luna I...” He blushed and raked his hand through his hair again. “I think I love you. Like... Love you, love you. Like I am pretty sure that I am /in love/ with you.”

She felt herself blush and felt the force of his conviction come across the bond.

“Noctis I... I think I'm in love with you too.”

“How do we uh... How do we know?”

“I'm not sure. Perhaps we just... Try it out?”

Shock lanced through the back of her mind.

“Like relationship stuff?”

She giggled at his dumbfounded expression.

“Yes. I believe we should try out a romantic relationship.”

“So... How is that different than what we've already been doing?”

“Well I suppose it means that we kiss.” She felt her face get hotter, embarrassed at having said it out loud. “Only if we want to, of course.”

Excitement lances across the bond and it's a relief to her nerves.

“I think that'd be nice. If you want to.”

“I'd certainly like to try.”

Delight and excitement light up her own emotions as much as they come across the bond and very suddenly Noctis has leaned in and is pressing his lips to hers, albeit a little awkwardly because he hasn't moved from where their arms are looped around each other's waists.

She presses into it a moment before a smile broke out on her face and a soft giddy giggle bubbled up her throat, breaking the kiss but not letting go of Noctis's waist.

He blushed and a shy smile quirked up on one corner.

“That was nice.”

She rested her head against his.

“Yes it was.”

He glances around.

“What do we... do now?”

“I suppose we should decide if we're going to tell anyone yet.”

“The guys. And uh I guess if you wanna tell anyone?”

“I believe we shouldn't tell our families yet.” She paused. “Well I suppose I just don't want my mother to find out. Pushy as she's been already if she learns we're exploring romantic feelings she'll only redouble.”

He laughed and nodded.

“Ok. Fair.”

They returned to their group, to a warm, knowing, smile from Ignis.

Prompto was bouncing on his toes with half a dozen things in his hands glancing around a little nervously.

“Shall I ask for a fitting room?”

Luna smiled softly at the young man who nodded vigorously.

She strode to a clerk who had been eyeing them from a distance, likely unwilling to approach such a large group of men milling about the store, even with one woman among them.

After a short conversation they had obtained access to the fitting rooms and benches therein for people to wait.

The Glaive gently bumped Luna with a few things on hangers.

“Sorry if the size is wrong but they'd look good with the pants.”

She nodded and smiled warmly.

“Thank you.”

Prompto bounced nervously a bit more before Luna gently laid a hand on his shoulder.

“If you need any help just ask.”

He grinned up at her.

“Thanks!”

The Glaive had already slipped into a fitting room with his items, Prompto and Luna entered their own rooms and the trying on was underway.

Luna was surprised to find that the Glaive had chosen her pieces with a harder edge than she would typically gravitate towards.

She found she held a deep red leather half-jacket with black lapels and bright silver zippers and snaps, a shimmery blue scoop-neck tanktop, and a large shoebox that turned out to hold heavy black boots with flat heels and heavy tread.

The outfit together was something she likely would have never put together herself, and the shirt was a size too large, but overall she found herself pleased with it.

Luna slipped out of the fitting room and cleared her throat softly.

“How do I look?”

Noctis's head snapped to look at her and his eyes widened.

“Wow...”

She glanced away, a little shy.

“Is it that bad?”

He jumped to his feet.

“No! It's uh... I guess I just never thought you'd wear stuff like that...”

“I doubt I would have on my own.”

“Well uh... I like it.”

Come to think of it, Noctis and his friends did seem to mostly have a hard-edged aesthetic.

Luna giggled softly.

“Well you can thank the Glaive.”

He nodded.

Just then a tiny voice cut in.

“Do I... Uh do I look ok?”

Prompto had shuffled out of his dressing room and was standing awkwardly in the little room, chewing his lip.

Luna took in his red flats, simple black off-the-shoulder dress with a ruffle along the high-low hem and red trim, and smiled warmly. It suited his body and fit well.

“You look lovely, Prompto.”

He grinned, face lighting up, and turned around to look in the three mirrors in the alcove.

“Noct, can you take a picture?”

He rushed to grab his camera from the fitting room and shoved it into Noctis's hands.

The prince was a little flustered but did his best to line up a shot.

Then the little blond took it back and waved it excitedly at Luna.

“You gotta come get a few shots in!”

She smiled and happily moved to the mirrors and posed for him, playfully flexing an arm trying to match the look, but unable to stop laughing at herself long enough to make a serious face.

They're still laughing together when the Glaive comes out of his fitting room, items over his arm and wearing the clothes he went in there with.

He chuckled softly.

“Glad you're having fun out here.”

Luna bowed her head his way.

“Thank you.” She motioned to her clothes. “For this.”

He laughed and shook his head.

“It was just a thought. Saw them while I was helping blondie out.”

Prompto twirled in the dress, beaming.

“Oh yea! Thanks for that!”

The Glaive laughed and nodded.

“No problem kiddo.”

Noctis watched them, amusement edging in the back of Luna's mind.

She smiled and moved to change into her own clothes, contemplating the outfit she'd tried on.

In the end she did buy it, though she found the shirt in a smaller size first.

Prompto and the Glaive each left with a bag as well, the smaller blond practically vibrating with excitement.

Tiredness bled across to her through the bond and she looked to Noctis who was dragging behind a bit.

She fell back to wrap an arm around him.

“Let's go home.”

He laughed and nodded around a yawn.

“Thanks.”

They motioned to the others and after a round of goodbyes piled back into the SUV they'd arrived in.

Arriving back at the Citadel Noctis followed Luna to her room and dropped onto her bed.

“Does us... dating now... Make stuff weird? Or is it still ok to just... be us?”

Luna paused in putting her new things away.

“I don't see why it should change anything we already did together.”

His face lit up behind the tiredness pulling at him.

“Good.”

She smiled, finished putting the clothes away, then sat in the comfortable chair next to the bed, something they'd shifted there so she could sit near him and read even if he needed a nap, his bedroom sported the same setup.

He laid down and wrapped up in the blanket, slipping to sleep easily.

Luna watched him a while, a book in her lap but her eyes on him, contemplating the new dynamic of their relationship.

She was nervous, almost afraid, but under that she was excited. It was new and she knew she could trust Noctis so it was easy to be open with him.

She decided she was overall happy with how the day had gone and finally she could turn her attention to her book while he slept.


End file.
